


Posesión

by SonneKa



Series: I'm glad you're evil too [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: "¿Es demasiado egoísta lo que pienso? ¿Pensar que, finalmente, puedo estar cerca de alguien con la seguridad de que mi amor no le hará daño?"
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: I'm glad you're evil too [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044237
Kudos: 2





	Posesión

¿Qué tipo de conexión tenía él con Nagito Komaeda?

Podría admitir que en un principio no le importaba en lo más mínimo, el aburrimiento no se iba a disipar con la presencia de aquel "rayo de luz" en su vida. Se suponía que de ninguna manera alguien que acababa de aparecer monótonamente, como cualquier otra persona, pudiera causar tal sensación de paz en su interior y, al mismo tiempo, confusión...

Increíblemente, no lograba conciliar el sueño. La oscuridad del cuarto no era suficiente, siquiera impedía que pudiera ver al albino que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Bueno, más bien, sobre su pecho. Su respiración tranquila, serena, probablemente lo calmaría un poco.

Calmar... ¿Acaso sentía ansiedad?

Probablemente ya estaba acostumbrado incluso a esa sensación, a la de tener ese estilo de vida. Las veces que se preguntaba por qué Komaeda permanecía a su lado, se limitaba a responderse a sí mismo que "era lo habitual".

Lo habitual era que cualquier persona que amagara a acercarse a él buscara algo para su propio beneficio. Es decir, ¿quién no querría aprovecharse de la perfección que Izuru Kamukura suponía ser? Era una respuesta natural, incluso si algunas personas pudieran llegar a hacerlo inconscientemente.

Llegó a pensar lo mismo de Komaeda, manteniéndolo lo suficientemente cerca y lo suficientemente alejado como para que de verdad no llegase a conseguir nada a cambio por su parte. Las pocas veces que había empleado aquella técnica, las personas terminaron alejándose solas: era la respuesta común ante esa situación.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que, a pesar de los meses que habían pasado, Komaeda seguía ahí. Y, no sólo eso, cabía aclarar que él era diferente a las demás personas.

—¿Sabes? El talento es muy esperanzador —había soltado Komaeda una vez hacía ya bastante tiempo.

—Mm... —Kamukura suponía saber hacia dónde iba la conversación.

—No cualquier persona es talentosa —continuó hablando, manteniendo la vista hacia el cielo nublado. Una gran sonrisa se extendía en su rostro—. Se nace con talento, no se _hace_... Es algo muy especial, ¿no lo crees?

Kamukura no iba a responderle, tenía muy en cuenta que Komaeda sabía su situación: él era un experimento de Hope's Peak, una esperanza artificial. Las palabras que el albino decía solamente parecían estar en búsqueda de provocarlo, y Kamukura no iba a unirse a aquel pequeño juego.

—Es decir... Kamukura-kun —a pesar de no obtener respuesta, Komaeda no se vio molesto y continuó con su parloteo—, tú no deberías ser esperanza...

Ya sabía a la perfección todo eso, que el albino lo repitiera era, simplemente, aburrido. Justo como todo lo que él vivía: nada nuevo le faltaba conocer.

—Tus talentos no son especiales. Seguramente alguien más haya nacido con algunos de ellos. Esa persona es la especial, no tú...

De repente, Komaeda se había callado, bajando la vista hacia el suelo y, acto seguido, comenzó a reír.

—Pero, irónicamente, eres especial para mí —el albino entonces, finalmente, levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro—. ¿Por qué crees que es?

—Se debe a la suerte. Ya no la tienes, y yo tampoco —respondió automáticamente.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que más me importa, Kamukura-kun? —la risa burlona de Komaeda no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, ni siquiera el tener su rostro a centímetros del suyo lo hacía perder el control. Era imposible que alguien como él pudiera perderlo.

Pronto, ambas manos de Komaeda se posaron en sus mejillas. Y, debía admitir, aquella asquerosa mano de uñas postizas rojas no le era de lo más agradable, pero lo soportaba. Lo hacía porque la calidez de la otra lo compensaba todo.

—¿Es demasiado egoísta lo que pienso? ¿Pensar que, finalmente, puedo estar cerca de alguien con la seguridad de que mi amor no le hará daño?

Mentiría si asegurara recordar lo que sucedió después de eso, lo que él sintió después de aquella afirmación. Lo único en su memoria acerca de eso, eran los cálidos labios de Komaeda apoderándose desesperadamente de los suyos, y él correspondiendo al gesto.

Si esta noche no podía dormir, se debía de seguro a que no podía quitar de sus pensamientos aquellas palabras del albino. Decía ser egoísta, egoísta por...

¿Amar?

Apenas esa palabra se cruzó por su mente, Komaeda se removió entre las viejas sábanas para acomodarse mejor sobre su pecho. Se veía realmente cómodo, como si de verdad no quisiera por nada en el mundo alejarse de él.

Pero lo que más lo tenía pensativo en ese momento no era el afecto, sino el porqué de ello. Komaeda decía ser egoísta por amarlo, pero en la cabeza de Kamukura eso no podía ser egoísta. Al fin y al cabo, Komaeda simplemente era beneficiado por la carencia de suerte. El amar no entraba en juego.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, dándole calidez al frío cuerpo de la Esperanza "Artificial" Definitiva: amándolo. Si había alguien saliendo beneficiado en eso, no era una sola persona.

Ambos salían ganando... ¿verdad?

Kamukura suspiró, cuando se trataba de sentimientos su cabeza podía dolerle un poco. Pensó que si realmente quería lograr dormir, entonces debía dejar de pensar, dejar a su cerebro descansar un poco.

Terminó cerrando los ojos y, algo dudoso, rodeó a Komaeda con los brazos, manteniéndolo firme sobre él. Si Komaeda iba a ser "egoísta" con su cariño, entonces él también lo sería.

Después de todo, sería la primera vez en la que él fuera a buscar beneficiarse a sí mismo con alguien más. E, irónicamente, no estaría aprovechándose de absolutamente nada tampoco.

No existía maldad y bondad entre ellos, ni verdaderos ganadores o perdedores. Eran dos pobres jóvenes en busca de una pizca de felicidad en aquel mundo tan lleno de desesperación y falsas esperanzas.

Y si estaban juntos en eso, entonces beneficiarse no importaba mucho al final.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este drabble hoy a la mañana, realmente necesitaba publicar algo sí o sí antes de enloquecer, lo juro x'D Odio estar en hiatus, me hace sentir extremadamente culpable TTwTT
> 
> En fin, me voy a seguir estudiando jaja. Nos leemos prontito! :3


End file.
